The present invention relates to a torque transmission system, this being installed, in particular, in the drive train of a motor vehicle, between the engine and the gear box, and having at least two inertial masses that can be rotated relative to each other, one of these being connected with the engine, and in which the other can be coupled to or disconnected from the gear box by means of a clutch.
Systems of this kind are known, for example, from DE-OS 34 40 927. These known systems have energy storage devices that act in the peripheral direction, such as coil springs, and energy storage devices that act in an axial direction, that ensure that there is damping between the two inertial masses. To this end, the energy storage devices that act in the axial direction and in the peripheral direction are supported against disk-like components of the two inertial masses, it being possible for these to make a limited movement or rotation relative to each other. This relative movement between the disk-like components, on which the energy storage devices are supported, ensures that the energy storage devices that are effective in the peripheral direction can be pretensioned or compressed, and that the energy storage devices that act in the axial direction can rub on at least one of the disk-like components.